Bloodlines
by GreyEyedDragon
Summary: Is Hermione really a Granger? What happens when Draco, Blaise(boy), Harry, Ron, and Ginny find out? (Fred and George might appear. This might end up being a DHr.)


"I can't wait until Christmas break! Just four more days and I will finally be able to see my little sister Bethy, she's only two weeks old! Can you believe it? I'm a big sister now!" Hermione hyperventilated.

"Alissa said she'll give me a makeover, but I don't see why I need one-"

"And she's the smart one!" Ron interrupted Hermione exasperatedly while shaking his head. She scowled at him, while Ginny jabbed him in the side with her elbow.

"What are you two doing over break?" Hermione continued.

"We're just staying here." Ginny answered, and then brought up another topic to talk about.

"Sooooo Hermione who do you think is hotter Chad Michael Murry or David Billows, you know, your third cousin twice removed?" Ginny asked slyly glancing at Hermione, but the other girl only said:

"Grow up Gin!" Ron had left a few minutes earlier remembering what had happened the last time he was forced to pick sides by the girls. Their argument that time was about weather Ginny should dye her hair green with blond highlights (her idea), or not (Hermione's). Without a second thought Ron had sided with Hermione, having a very vivid image of a very angry version of his mother in mind. Ginny had gotten really angry with him and ignored him for a week.

"Harry! You're up! Let's go eat, I'm starved!" Ron quickly ran over to Harry dragged him down the stairs and out of the Gryffindor common room, the girls followed automatically.

A few feet away from the great hall doors they bumped into an overgrown Slytherin ferret, by the name of Draco Malfoy, with his two beef headed, hairy buffoon cronies, otherwise known as Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

"Watch it! Mudblood, Potty, Weasel, and Weaslette! Your fowling up my air!" he said and started to take his leave, but Ginny thought otherwise, and stuck her foot out in attempt to try to trip him.

"I saw that coming Weasley!" he kept on going, glaring back at Ginny. Hermione, taking this opportunity, put a tripping jinx on him, following Ginny's lead. He fell face first on the cold stone ground. Ginny and Hermione were both red in the face from laughing as they ran into the Great Hall and took their seats. Soon followed by Harry and Ron. Then an angry looking Draco stormed in, sitting next to Pansy, and every once in a while shot death looks in the general direction of the Gryffindor table.

"What's wrong Drakey?" Pansy cooed in his ear while clinging on to his arm for what seemed like dear life. Just as he was about to tell her to leave, Blaise came in and sat between them, separating them without effort. Draco shot Blaise a subtle look of gratitude, while Pansy glared at them.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, what's happening?" pretending to ignore the death looks he was getting from Pansy.

"Not much, except for the fact that I want to hex the golden trio and the forgotten Weasley into next week. Have a plan?"

"No,"Blaise answered, stuffing his face with eggs and bacon, Draco looked away in disgust.

When they returned to the table they started congratulating Hermione.

"Awesome!" commented Harry.

"Bloody wicked" agreed Ginny

"Brilliantly done 'Mione! I never thought that you had it in you!"

"What, Ron Billius Weasley?! Oh, _PERFECT _Hermione! Never breaks A GOD DAMNED RULE! SHE IS SUCH A BLOODY BOOKWORM, HER OVERLY LARGE NOSE ALWAYS IN A BOOK. SHE HAS NO LIFE ALWAYS GETS PERFECT GRADES, A GOD DAMN BLOODY TECHERS PET! WHY? WELL I'LL TELL YOU! SHE IS A FRIGGIN BLOODY MUDBLOOD, TAINTED, WHICHEVER YOU PREFER! SHE ONLY STUDIES HARD AND TRIES SO PEOPLE WILL ACTUALLY LIKE HER! WELL YOU KNOW WHAT I DON'T CARE ANY MORE YOU CAN GO FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO HELP YOU WITH YOUR SHITY HOMEWORK! AND ALL YOUR CRAPPY PROBLEMS! I KNOW YOU DON'T EVEN COUNT ME AS YOUR FRIEND, IGNORE ME WHEN YOU DON'T HAVE HOMEWORK, TESTS, OR FUCKING PROBLEMS, LIKE IN FIRST YEAR WEASLY! REMEMBER, 'HOW COULD SHE HAVE FRIENS BEING SO BOSSY AND ALL?!' YOUR RIGHT! I FRIGGIN HATE YOU! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR UGLY FAT ASS EVER AGAIN! OH, AND YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT COPYING MY NOTES IN SNAPE'S CLASS! FUCK YOU! YOU, YOU, SMARMY INSUFFERABLE GIT!" She ran off crying. The whole grand hall, or who was there at that time stared, including the professors. Shocked, all mouths gaping open, and eyes wide, watching her as she stormed out. The hall was silent.

"Draco, did you just-"he was snickering

"Hah! The Weasel...got it...good!" Draco replied.

"Did you see the mudblood's face?" Pansy added.

"She should be the one stuck with the weasels hair, it would match her temper" Blaise said.

_Admitting she has no friends, wow that's harsh Grang-Mudblood _Draco thought.

_Oh my gosh! My prefects' badge will be taken away, probably! But how dare Ron! Oooo the nerve of that rat! I should go to Dumbledore and apologize!_

She ran to Dumbledore, many eyes followed her as she reentered the Grand Hall remembering her outburst earlier. She walked up the teacher's table, heat held high, daintily.

"Professor Dumbledore, I'm sorry for my outburst earlier, and-," she whispered something in his ear and sheepishly, cheeks reddening, examined the floor with great interest, or so it seemed., until he finally spoke.

"Is this what you really want? Miss Granger" she nodded

"Alright, it shall be arranged, go on now." She left the Great Hall aware of all the eyes glued to her again. Storming out, head held high, she left with a _BANG!_ Running up to her room she crashed into Lavender, who was blue in the face with anger.

"How dare you talk to Ron like-"

"SHUT THE BLOODY FUCK UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE YOU BITCH!" Lavender gaped speechless, but then she found her voice.

"AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE NICE, SOMEONE WHO I COULD LOOK UP TO, OR GET HELP FROM, WELL I GUESS NOT!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I WENT THROUGH SO SHUT YOUR BLOODY TRAP!" Hermione drew her wand Lavender followed the suit.

Draco was getting worrie-NO! Malfoys don't get worried... He was looking out for his own safety, yes that's it. Knowing she could probably blow the roof out Hogwarts if she ever drew her wand with that temper, he finished eating and left the Great Hall, without his goons. When he exited he heard shouting, being a prefect he went to see what was causing such a racket so early in the morning-wait! That sounded like Hermione! Already? He smiled to himself.

"_Accio wands'!" _He said as he passed around the corner. Both their wands flew into his hands.

"Brown! Granger! As much as I hate you Gryffindors, I can't have you go killing them Granger, you will come with me!" he tossed Lavender her wand.

"Even you can do better then that Weasel!" he said. She gaped at him while he dragged Hermione away

"Malfoy! Let go! What are you doing?!" she asked waspishly.

"What are you trying to get at?! Do you want to get expelled?" He scolded, then gave her back her wand, smirked, and walked away. She stared dumbfoundedly.

_Well that was odd! He didn't even call me names or anything! _She thought

"Harry! Ron!" Ginny ran down the stairs from her dormitory, tripped on the fifth step and started to tumble but Harry was quicker and caught her.

"Thanks! Oh Harry, Hermione's gone!" He dropped her.

"WHAT?!"

"OUCH!" she exclaimed.

"If you were just going to drop me what was the point of catching me the first time around?!" she said with a mock look of hurt.

"Sorry Gin,"

"Great! Now you're referring to me as a drink!"

"What happened to hermione! Tell, then you two can get back to your little lovers spat!" Interrupted Ron suddenly.

"Read!" Ginny commanded, the boys did.

Dear Hateful People,

I have left Hogwarts but will be back in time for classes.

I just need some time on my own before I can face you guys again..

I'll be at home with people who actually love me, by the time you read this.

Ginny, you'll find it under the pillow.

Have fun,

Hermione Jane Granger

After reading that the boys looked up, shocked their Hermione, who ever knew...


End file.
